


The Last of Her Kind

by Hansine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, High Fantasy, Magic, Magic-Users, Pixies, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: It’s unheard of, a human child with a wing, a white demon wing, and magic far beyond the potential of most humans that age. But they somehow manage to find themselves in the company of one, and they have absolutely no idea what to do about it. Not when everyone stares their way with a strange look in their eyes. The young girl has absolutely no idea about who she is or where she’s from, save her name and a pendant with a strange inscription.





	The Last of Her Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After months and months of planning, starting way back in February, I've finally finished writing this first chapter of my original story! I've had fun writing out the characters, world building and all that but always get stuck writing somehow so I figured I may as well post it here to try and motivate me to continue working on it. If you want to read more about what I've thought up so far, and get to know the characters better, you can head over to my [writeblr](https://isananna-writes.tumblr.com/) and click on the links on the upper right hand corner.

“Shit.”

 

Calla ran, ducking under branches and trying to fold her wings around her. There wasn’t a lot space to move, and she still wasn’t used to having two wings. She almost always felt off balance and now really wasn’t the time for it. Not that she couldn’t handle the other adventurers chasing after her, who’d been contracted to get the same thing by the other side, oh no. She would have absolutely wanted to let loose, with all the tension built up by finally meeting her soulmate, her stupid, infuriating, but delightfully handsome (and incredibly easy on the eyes) soulmate. But no, there was no space, and more importantly no time, and she had to meet the rest of them by the riverbank.

 

“Get back here bitch!”

 

An arrow whizzed by her from behind, Calla barely managing to move her head just enough to avoid it grazing her. There was no time to stop and burn them to the ground, and the sun being right on top of them wasn’t being helpful. She couldn’t just melt into the shadows and move quickly. They were far too short and she’d have to keep popping back out and running to the next one. No need to waste her magic, not when the edge of the forest was nearly in sight anyway.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Calla pushed, magic flickering around her right arm and her left eye, sparks of fire dancing around her horns and her hair. The more of her demon side she let out, the stronger and faster she became. At this point, busting down a few trees wasn’t going to be a problem, not when she could see the glimmer of river water and the silhouettes of her three companions, wings spread out and poised to take flight the minute she gave the signal.

 

Calla hated being the decoy. She wasn’t built for work like that, no. She much preferred to just bulldoze her way through and fight. She always had difficulty with anything that required more… finesse. Her best friend always scolded her amusedly, all while helping Calla relax and focus on the finer details of her magic. It was a challenge, they all knew. Demons almost always just took what they wanted, very few taking the more subtle route, and pixies were mischievous as hell, but one would think she had some talent for it, with who her parents were, but perhaps she was just too excited. A phase they said. She was a demon with control over hellfire, but that was a discussion for another day.

 

Her eyes adjusted quickly when she finally broke free from the forest, both hands reaching out to the ones outstretched. She didn’t have time to pause and lift off easily, she’d have more time up in the air. The only important thing was she was out, with just a little more than enough time to spare before arrows and magic came flying at them. Eyes shut and pushing back the rocks on her arm and the demon yellow of her eye, Calla let herself go, grip tight on the hands of her best friend and her soulmate.

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

“Fuck off, Rowan.” She glared at him briefly before turning her head away, letting herself be dragged upwards by their other two companions.

 

Her soulmate grinned toothily, his fangs glinting wih the sunlight as he blew a kiss towards her. He was insufferable and could never resist getting on her nerves. Apparently annoying her was his plan on getting her to admit she had feelings for him. He could see it, there was absolutely no doubt no matter how adamant she was all she felt was irritation.

 

“Love you too, babe!” He shouted, hands in his back pockets, facing the sky.

 

“What the fuck? What do you mean love you too, babe?”

 

The voice behind him was gruff and threatening. Not that Rowan seemed to notice.

 

“Soulmate, up there. The one you were chasing.” He jerked a thumb up towards the three figures growing smaller and smaller in the distance. “The one with the pretty rainbow hair.”

 

“Oh her? Fuck that bitch. She stole what was _ours_ ,” he hissed, longbow raised, arrow nocked, and string drawn taut and menacing.

 

“Yours? Oh excuse me are you the duke of this land? I didn’t know dukes ran around the forest to chase after people.” His relaxed attitude was exasperating. Most people told him that.

 

“Tell them to come back unless you want arrows driven right through you and magic burning whatever’s left of your carcass.”

 

“Oh fire? That sounds fun.” Rowan grinned, turning around to finally face the group that was chasing after them. There were five of them out right now, two more in the shadows, probably waiting for an opportunity. “Well then. Guess I have to be a little bit more serious now.”

 

“Just a little bit? Who the hell do you think you are?” The arrow quivered slightly, like he was about to release it.

 

“Oh just your friendly neighborhood, treasure hoarding dragon.”

 

Rowan took a step back into the water and almost fell back, shifting into a massive, hulking beast, wings large and outstretched, maw open and hints of fire and smoke coming out, his deep gray eyes trained on all of them.

 

“Now then, let’s play.”

 

The opposing group shrank back, eyes wide and weapons dropping, hearing Rowan’s voice in their heads despite his mouth not moving. There was no way in hell they were going to be able to kill a dragon, especially not a black one.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Calla and Beckham were stunned, half keeled over and catching their breath, hands on a nearby trunk for balance. All that time they were running on adrenaline, making sure they wouldn’t be caught and that their rendezvous point was far enough to be safe but near enough so they could meet up quickly. And right there, across from them was Rowan, squatting over the fire he was tending, with a look like he’d been impatiently waiting for them. Like _they_ were the slow ones, not him even if he was supposed to be the one who delayed their pursuers.

 

“What took you so long?” Rowan grinned, turning around to face them with that shit eating smile on his face.

 

Saphiel could only laugh, falling down with her arms crossed over her stomach, tears forming in her eyes. Beckham just groaned and slid down onto his knees, muttering that there was really nothing good that ever came with letting the dragon come along with them. Not that there was much they could do, he was Calla’s soulmate after all and he did prove useful more than once, but that never made up for how infuriatingly easy everything came to him, how quickly he got into the swing of things.

 

“You!”

  
Calla stormed up to Rowan, clutching his collar as she shook him mercilessly, lifting his seat slightly from the ground, his tail pressing down on the dirt to ground himself better.

 

“How the hell did you get here faster than we did? You were supposed to delay that bastard’s guard but here you are, waiting like you didn’t even break a sweat!”

 

“I didn’t break a sweat, actually.” His tone was so matter of fact that Calla dropped him with a loud huff, screaming inside, glaring daggers at him. “Plus I turned into a dragon. Makes things a lot easier, plus I fly faster as one anyway. Much faster than looking like this with wings I’m not entirely used to.”

 

He stretched out his dark wings for emphasis. It was only in human form that dragons had one wing, they’ve always had complete wings when they were beasts, if they even needed any. She’d seen some snake-like ones, with shimmering, iridescent scales that caught the light so beautifully, but Rowan wasn’t one of them. He happened to be the typical terrifying one whose appearances made up nightmares, four limbs and two broad, imposing wings, with a mix of hide that looked like the most luxurious leather and scales that glimmered like onyx and obsidian.

 

“You ass,” she hissed, turning on her heel and stomping back towards her best friend and her soulmate, an easier pair to deal with, fully aware that Rowan’s gray eyes were trained on her, his lips curled up into an amused smirk.

 

How her own soulmate could be so infuriating was beyond her. How he could ever be her soulmate was so beyond belief that she always thought there was someone up there playing a trick on her, so much so she was tempted to ask Saphiel’s father to go and ask. She believed in the power of soulmates, there was no greater proof to that than her own parents and Saphiel’s, their mothers such terrifying and awe inspiring women that they were able to make their fathers _heel_ , but still.

 

How on earth did she get stuck with _this one_?

 

.

.

.

.

 

Dinner was quiet, mostly to avoid ruffling any more feathers as they each set out to do their assigned tasks. It was well after their meal but still too early, and too full, to go to sleep, Saphiel and Beckham deciding to pool together the jewelry they had taken back and account for each piece, on the off chance that they missed anything, doubtful, unless their target’s wife or daughters were wearing one of the pieces that day. Calla had stayed to her own devices, foot tapping to show her irritation, fingers curling on her thigh, knuckles white as she tried to restrain herself.

 

“You know you really should oil your wings regularly.” Rowan slumped down on the log beside the half demon, unmindful of the daggers she was glaring at him as he pulled out a jar from his pocket, humming to himself.

 

New wings were often a pain to deal with, feathery ones needing constant preening, the more leathery bat-like ones drying out and needing oil massaged into them to prevent itching and breaking. Calla hadn’t been too good with it but she relented, not fussing when Rowan pulled slightly along the bones, a shiver running down her spine. It was different when he touched her, reverent and quiet, gray eyes focused on the lines of her wing, the patchy spots near the tip and in the midsection.

 

“What is that?”

 

Calla dared to lean towards him, not against but just… in the dragon’s general direction, eyes becoming half-lidded as she watched him pop the cap off and scoop some of the balm into his weatherworn hands, rubbing it in between his palms to warm it slightly. She breathed in a refreshing peppermint scent, followed by faint chocolate notes, his touch soft and soothing as he rubbed slow circles into the flaking hide.

 

“Family blend for a moisturizing balm. Works wonders for newly gained wings like ours,” he murmured softly, eyes trained on the spot he was working on. “The itch can get really nasty if you don’t work oil into it as often as you can.”

 

“Mmm.” She leaned in closer, shifting her seat as she continued to watch him work, almost mesmerized by the efficiency with which he worked, the emollient melting from the combination of warm skin and insistent, but tender, hands. If he could only be like this all the time, sweet and understanding and gentle, not his usual overconfident, almost arrogant, demeanor, she could see herself opening up to him more, but he wasn’t and that only made this a bigger mess of both disappointment and happiness.

 

“I’ve heard people scratch their wings raw and scars develop. It makes flying more difficult, you know, and makes one side feel heavier they say,” Rowan continued, still working quietly but moving on to the next spot. “I’d hate for you to feel that way, now that you can fly.”

 

“I could always fly,” she mumbled half-sleepily, finally letting down all her defenses and leaning against him, her wing still stretched out and shining in the low light. All demons could fly some distance, using their magic to move through the air, but Rowan was right. It was different flying with wings, feeling absolutely liberated because of meeting your soulmate and being able to kick off into the air. There was a certain limit to flying with magic, a limit that simply having both wings was able to surpass, and she always felt a little sorry for those without any, that they could never feel the complete and utter joy of soaring through the air.

 

“I suppose, but it’s different with wings, different without having to rely on magic to propel you.” He stopped briefly, shifting in place to better accommodate his relaxed soulmate. “And besides, it’d be a shame to mark your beautiful wings in some way when it could have been easily been prevented, the unnecessary pain too.”

 

“I suppose you have a point.” Her voice was whisper soft, eyes closed.

 

“Rest. This will take a while yet.”

 

She leaned closer in response, curling in slightly towards him, other wing outstretched and flapping lazily in satisfaction.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Disappointed aren’t you?”

 

Rowan turned to face the blonde, a sweet smile on her face as she pulled him into a one-armed embrace.

 

“Not that present company is unwelcome, but a little,” he said sheepishly, pressing a friendly kiss on her temple before pulling away. At least the angel took to him rather easily, his own soulmate still highly guarded, and their fourth companion generally annoyed with him. He had two people to win over and one of them was going to be easier than the other, he wagered, if after dinner was any indication of it. He hoped it was, remembering the warmth of her wing as he massaged the soothing balm into it.

 

“Mmm, I get it. Calla’s prickly and hard to get to know at first, but once you’re in her inner circle, she’d do anything for you.” Saphiel tucked some hair behind her ear, watching the fire flicker, sparks flying off haphazardly. They drew lots for the two shifts, and it was them for now, Beckham and Calla curled up in sleeping bags a way away. “I’m sorry if she’s like  this. She’s never been great at expressing her true feelings if she’s uncomfortable. Suffice it to say that she is.”

 

“It’s fine. I’m not helping any to that extent.” He laughed a little derisively, stretching out his legs, heels of his boots digging down into the ground. “Can’t help it. Her reactions are just too cute.”

 

“Yeah, you’re really not helping your case.” Saphiel shoved him playfully with the heel of her hand, blue eyes sparkling. “But as her best friend, let me be the first to tell you that she’s actually happy to have met you, despite her obvious disappointment.”

 

The dragon blinked, not understanding.

 

“What? That doesn’t even begin to make sense, Saph.”

 

“The way she looks at her parents and mine, she’s always been fascinated by the idea that there’s someone out there just for her, who’d understand her and stay by her through thick and thin, y’know?” She leaned back a little to examine Rowan.

 

He was easy on the eyes, took rather good care of himself all those years living not quite in civilization, his house slash cave actually quite comfortable and centrally located to anything and everything he might need. He was a quick study on pretty much everything, which made him getting acclimated to their activities and general work a breeze, and he was easygoing, taking everything with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. Tell anyone that kind of person was your soulmate and they’d probably be over the moon, excited at the prospect of finally meeting them, but Calla had reacted differently.

 

Not disappointed so much as she was just in utter shock at how cavalier he was, in contrast to her serious, dare he say it somewhat uptight nature. She always had to have some sort of plan, never one to leave things up to chance. Even if her solution had elements of forcing her way out.

 

He was about to speak again when he saw a conspiratorial look in the angel’s deep blue eyes, sparkling, like she was planning something.

 

“I have a feeling you’re up to something…” Rowan leaned back a little, resting his weight on one hand, as he gave Saphiel a once over.

 

“Oh nothing terrible.” She had a lilt in her voice.

 

“So you’re planning something.”

 

“Kind of. C’mere. I don’t want anyone else to hear.” She crooked her hand at him, the smile on her face growing wider and more playful.

 

“Not even Becks?” His look was more dubious now but he leaned closer to her anyway. Saphiel never planned anything out of malice, even if her best friend or her soulmate could be on the receiving end of her mischief. If he didn’t know any better, Calla was actually the more angelic of the two, despite her demon heritage, and Saphiel the prankster, even as the daughter of the most powerful angel known to all.

 

“Not even Beckham.”

 

“Fine…”

 

Rowan’s eyes widened with mild surprise, giving way to amusement as he regarded his friend after her confession.

 

“Why are you telling me this? Shouldn’t you be on her side?”

 

“I just want her to be happy and constantly having to put up walls because she isn’t honest with herself isn’t going to let her be happy.” Saphiel grinned toothily, genuine with no trace of mischief now. “And besides, don’t you think it’s going to motivate you some more to actually win her over this time, without all of your crazy shenanigans, so we can all move on? The tension between you two is so thick that you can cut it with a knife!”

 

“What? You hurt me, Saphiel, that you think that what I do are shenanigans!” Rowan put a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt. He was glad for this relationship with Saphiel, frank and full of honesty.

 

“They are to me if I have to deal with Beckham and Calla grumbling all the time!” She stuck her tongue out.

 

“Well, my lady. It seems that I should rectify that.” His half bow was done in jest, a wolfish grin on his face when he righted himself up.

 

“Don’t be too boring though,” she added.

 

“You can’t shake that out of me anyway!” Rowan laughed, gray eyes bright and happy.

 

So she did love him. If he were to trust anyone’s opinions on how his soulmate felt, it would be Saphiel’s. She knew her the best and considered the half demon like her own sister.

 

“What are you two talking about?”

 

They turned to look at Calla, hair mussed from sleep, face set in the frown one had from just having woken up.

 

“Oh life and love.” Saphiel hummed, standing up and dusting off the back of her shirt. It was the truth, just not a very detailed version of it. “Come on Rowan. Best we get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. See you in the morning, Cal!”

 

“Night Saph.” She smiled fondly, watching her best friend walk up to her own soulmate, the unicorn leaning against a nearby tree as he waited for her.

 

“What, no good night for me?” Rowan pouted, pulling Calla by the waist into his arms.

 

She rolled her eyes, nudging him with her shoulder but let herself be kissed on the top of her head anyway. It wasn’t a battle worth fighting, not when they should be resting before they make the trip to their employer’s house the next day.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Get up.” Calla kicked her soulmate with the underside of her boot, arms crossed and brow furrowed. Despite the rather intimate moment they had last night, she still hadn’t warmed up to him. Or, not exactly, because she at least didn’t kick him too hard this time, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the dragon.

 

“Morning, Sunshine.” Rowan grinned, reaching out to grab her ankle, only to be sidestepped.

 

“Breakfast is ready.” She turned around with a huff, stomping her way back to the campfire, fish grilling and soup simmering.

 

It was a heavy meal, travel to their employer’s household taking at least the entire morning. The forest got denser and denser as they moved inward before thinning out as they got nearer the base of the mountain. The trip itself was easy, just that they couldn’t move too quickly with all the trees and none of them knew teleportation magic to make things more convenient.

 

“Count yourself lucky she didn’t actually kick you to kingdom come this time.” Beckham kept his eyes on the pot, stirring occasionally.

 

“Good morning to you too, Becks!”

 

“Beckham. How many times do I have to repeat that it’s _Beckham_?” Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered anymore with Rowan.

 

“Yeah but we’re close aren’t we? We should call each other by nicknames! Call me Row if you want.” The dragon grinned, reaching out to adjust the skewered fish.

 

“Are we close?” Confusion glimmered in Beckham’s jade eyes as he regarded his companion. They were certainly not just acquaintances considering Rowan’s place in Calla’s life, even if the half demon let it be known she had other preferences, but they weren’t exactly friends either.

 

“You’re just in denial.” Rowan stuck out a tongue, pulling the freshly grilled fish from out of the ground and onto the platter.

 

The unicorn shrugged. There were certainly other people he’d much rather have for company, but Rowan was more than useful on many occasions. Now if only he were actually less laidback, stuck to the plan, and enjoyed the finer things in life, perhaps they’d have a better relationship. At the very least, he appreciated Rowan’s skills, despite his penchant for seemingly disregarding everything but managing to follow the plan almost to the letter, or even more efficiently.

 

“You done with the soup?”

 

“Should be ready momentarily. Could you call the girls? I think they should be just about done packing everything away.”

 

“Sure thing, Beck!”

 

“Beckham.”

 

“Whatever, you’ll get used to it.” He shot him a toothy grin.

 

“I’d rather you get used to calling me by my name instead of some diminutive of it.”

 

Rowan laughed, pushing himself up to standing, tail swaying slowly behind him.

 

.

.

.

.

 

The duchess smiled gratefully. The jewelry they had recovered had been laid out flat on the oak table. It was an impressive collection of suites and demi-parures, a sign of wealth and often meant favor from kings, powerful politicians, and even great old families, from this land and even others. It was no wonder other families were jealous. The craftsmanship on these were so delicate that they looked like they were meant for wives and daughters of royal families and ruling lords of nobility. Though the duchess’ family ruled these lands for generations, they were simply vassals that had been elevated to this degree.

 

“If I may ask, your Grace, what did your family do to be gifted such beauties?” Rowan kept his hands in his pockets, stamping down the urge to take the jewelry for himself. If there was any stereotype of dragons that was absolutely true about Rowan, it was that he liked to hoard things. His home was filled with all sorts of pretty trinkets and interesting artifacts, kept hidden in a vault he had carved out from the cave all.

 

“In recognition of the service and sacrifice rendered by my ancestors to the royals of old,” she answered simply, hand reaching out to touch a moonstone cabochon pendant. “My family served our liege loyally, some even paying with their lives to ensure their safety during civil unrest. And please, Fiona. There is no need for formality among us.”

 

“Huh. Interesting.” There was less of a sense of fealty among his kind, considering how selfish and possessive dragons can be, but he could understand rewarding loyalty. Dragons would do anything to take care of what they considered their own, and would generously reward those who helped them.

 

“And it was stolen from you out of jealousy.” Beckham’s voice was matter of fact.

 

“Yes. If it were for money, these jewels would have been broken down long ago and sold as separate pieces. There’s more than enough to fashion new items from these and it would have been easier to move.” Her gaze fell on a multi-strand necklace, a delicate piece with a diamond pendant in the middle of each chain, surrounded by small pearls.

 

“They mean much more than their monetary value.” Calla tucked her hair behind her ear, looking down at everything they had recovered.

 

It was a fortune in jewelry, that much they knew. They didn’t care so much about its history, only that they weren’t stealing it from their rightful owners. They were, after all, still members of the guild and had their reputation to uphold.

 

“Yes. You don’t know how much it means to me and my family that you were able to retrieve everything.” Fiona cleared her throat before smiling again. “Now that our transaction has been completed, would you care for some refreshments before you leave? I assume you’ll be traveling the rest of the day to reach the city center to go to the guild?”

 

Their castle had been tucked away near the mountains, a natural stronghold in ancient times. Most human settlements didn’t have to deal with winged folk, the different races often keeping their lives separate, but that didn’t mean there weren’t other humans who wanted to conquer more lands for the sake of wealth and power. Wars fought by much longer lived races were of a different scale, but far behind them now, if the strong friendship between Calla, Saphiel, and their parents were any indication.

 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Ma’a—”

 

Fiona sent a mildly admonishing look towards Beckham, brow raised as though amused.

 

“Fiona.”

 

“Light snacks are in order I assume? Perhaps our fare is not what you would consider celebratory. I take you to prefer beer than fine wine?” Her tone was teasing at best. She didn’t look much older than them, even though the group had lived for much longer though their physical appearances belied that.

 

“I would love to watch your kitchen staff prepare, if you don’t mind. Cooking is something of a hobby of mine.” The unicorn smiled graciously.

 

“Of course. I’ll let them know. The rest of you can follow me to the gardens for a light chat.”

 

“You’re leaving the jewels here? Is it safe?” Calla looked around like she was suspicious.

 

“Everyone who works here is a beloved and trusted servant, but I understand your concern. The captain of the household guard is just outside. She will oversee the safekeeping of these.”

 

“She? How forward of you,” Saphiel commented. It wasn’t often she heard of heads of families being women, and high ranking military positions occupied by women as well in human settlements. There was less of that in her own experience, where you had to prove your worth to get what you wanted in life and gender mattered little.

 

“Well, she’s um.” Fiona chuckled, cheeks red as she tucked her hair back. “She’s um.”

 

Saphiel caught the telltale blush and the nervous laughter.

 

“Say nothing more, if you don’t want to, but I assume you found out recently?”

 

“Just a year since Maud was elevated to captain of the guard!” A high voice caught their attention, doors swinging wide open to reveal a young girl running towards Fiona and a flustered woman behind her.

 

“My Lady Matilda! Please!”

 

“You’re no fun, Maud.” The young girl crossed her arms, huffing and glaring daggers at her guardian, before turning to face her sister. “Fiona, who are these people?” She clutched her sister’s skirts, hiding half behind it as she regarded the four winged folk in front of her.

 

“These are the people who I’ve been talking about, the ones who helped get our family’s treasures back.” Fiona smiled at her sister, placing a hand on top of her head. Matilda was just six or seven and had likely never seen winged people, or not very many. Their land was made up of humans, and surrounded by mostly human settlements as well, the occasional elf or dwarf or gnome. “Why don’t you say hello?”

 

Matilda swallowed, a little nervous, but came out from behind her sister. Fiona looked back at Maud, the knight smiling gently and pressing a light hand against the small of her lady’s back, the other one resting briefly atop Matilda’s head.

 

“Hello! My name is Matilda and I’m the younger sister of the Duchess Fiona of Verdant.”

 

Calla smiled, crouching down to look at the girl in straight in the eyes. She was a lively girl this one, curious and unafraid as soon as she got her bearings.

 

“My name is Calla. The one with the blonde hair is Saphiel and the one standing beside her is Beckham. The man you see right behind me is Rowan.”

 

“Oh! It’s very nice to meet you.” Matilda approached Calla cautiously, eyes wide and curious. “What kind of people are you, if you don’t mind my asking?”

 

“I’m an angel,” Saphiel chirped, leaning slightly against Beckham, one hand curled around his elbow. “Beckham over here is a unicorn.”

 

“I’m a black dragon.” Rowan grinned, crouching down beside Calla and reaching out to ruffle Matilda’s hair. The young girl giggled before turning to look at the rainbow haired half-demon.

 

“And you? What are you?”

 

Most people were terrified by the fact that she was part demon. While it normally didn’t bother her, she didn’t want to scare such a sweet girl and it stung that people suddenly backed away from her, simply because of a heritage she couldn’t help.

 

“I’m a…” She swallowed thickly. “I’m part pixie.”

 

“Pixie… like a fairy?”

 

“Exactly that. Don’t you think she looks like one?” The dragon regarded his soulmate’s profile, her features having a waif-like quality that often made others underestimate her.

 

“Uh huh!” Matilda smiled sweetly before turning back to look at Calla. “And part what else?”

 

“Demon. Part demon.” Calla bit her lower lip, turning her gaze sideways.

 

“Oh so that’s why you’re super warm, isn’t it?” The girl smiled, reaching out, putting her arms around Calla’s neck. “I really love your warmth! It gets super cold here at night sometimes and so I always have a hot water bottle to hug to keep me warm when I sleep. And blankets. Lots and lots of fluffy blankets!”

 

The half demon’s eyes widened, surprised at how calmly Matilda was taking all of this, before wrapping her arms around the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
